Como un caballero de los libros
by Mitsuky092
Summary: A Sansa le gustan los libros en los que salen caballeros que salvan a las damiselas en apuros. Le gustan mucho.


**N/A:** Pues aquí un nuevo fic para un nuevo reto. Aviso que el fic contiene **SPOILERS** del final de la quinta temporada y del final de quinto libro.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto#59 ¿Incesto? ¿Dónde? del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no soy el asesino literario más famoso de los últimos tiempos. Así que, por favor, ¡apagad esas antorchas!

* * *

De cara a todo el mundo ella le odia. Igual que su madre, que ha sido un ejemplo para ella toda su vida. Le habla lo justo y necesario, con frases cortas y algo mordaces.

Y él actuaba como si le diera igual. Le contestaba de forma amable pero distante, respetando los deseos de la madre de la chica por que tuvieran la mínima conversación posible. El resto de sus hijos le adoraban, no iba a dejar que ella también acabara corrompida por un bastardo.

Si se cruzaban por los pasillo nos se miraban, ni saludaban. Ella seguía su camino mirando al frente, al igual que él. Y cuando estaban a la misma altura la mano de él rozaba la de ella, en una fugaz caricia. Y seguían sus caminos como si nada, solo con una imperceptible sonrisa que debían borrar al instante para aguardar las apariencias.

Si estaban en el gran salón en una fiesta, sus miradas se cruzaban varias veces a lo largo de la noche, y las sonrisas eran algo más duraderas. Él hablaba con caballeros idiotas pero guapos que sabía que eran el prototipo de ella. Y así ella podía mirar en su dirección sin levantar sospechas.

Pero nadie sabía la verdad. Nadie sabía que todas las miradas mordaces y las pocas palabras eran solo una fachada para distraer. Que todo era una gran mentira.

Que todo aquello había quedado atrás hacía unos meses cuando él la había salvado de romperse la nuca al caerse del caballo. Como un caballero salido de una novela.

El padre de ambos le felicitó. Y hasta la madre de ella se abstuvo de mirarle con odio durante un día entero. Todo estaban aliviados por su rápida actuación al salvar a su medio hermana. Todos excepto la medio hermana en cuestión.

Se presentó en su cuarto de noche, cuando hacía rato que todos estaban durmiendo.

-¿Porqué me has salvado?

Él alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso ahora?

-¿Hubieras preferido que te dejara caer?

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No iba a dejar que mi hermana pequeña muriera.

-No soy tu hermana.

-Sí lo eres. Medio hermana, si lo prefieres. Pero te recuerdo que tenemos el mismo padre.

Ella salió de la habitación con los mismos aires de señorita mimada con los que había entrado. Pero mucho más confundida. Su madre le había dicho que no podía acercarse a él porque era mala persona. Porque nunca se preocuparía por ella. Y que esa preocupación que sentía por el resto de sus hermanos era todo mentira.

Siempre había pensado que él la deseaba muerta, ya que era la que peor le trataba de todos los hermanos. Siempre había creído que era un intruso, alguien que serviría de recuerdo viviente de que su padre no le había sido fiel a su madre.

Pero ese día le había demostrado que no. Que estaba totalmente equivocada. Y que él no deseaba su muerte, que la consideraba una hermana más, alguien de la familia.

La noche siguiente volvió a su habitación. Esta vez con un semblante mucho menos duro que la noche anterior.

-Gracias.

Solo fue una palabra susurrada con miedo a ser descubierta por alguien del castillo. Y la cara de él volvió a ser la de la noche anterior. Ella salió corriendo por el pasillo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su propio cuarto. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y la cara colorada. Y con las prisas se le había olvidado lo más importante. Lo que todas las damas de sus libros le daban a su caballero cuando las salvaba: una prenda.

La tercera noche tampoco entró en su habitación. Ni siquiera habló, simplemente le tendió un pañuelo que había estado bordando y que había terminado el día anterior. Y, como la segunda noche, salió corriendo sin parar hasta llegar a su habitación.

La cuarta noche no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. Varias veces se alejó de la puerta solo para deshacer el camino andado e intentar enfrentarse una vez más a la puerta. Una puerta que era igual a la suya, la de sus hermanos y sus padres. Pero que estaba en una parte del castillo mucho más fría.

Debió de estar haciendo más ruido del que pensaba, ya que fue él el que abrió la puerta desde dentro cuando ella había levantado el brazo en dirección a la puerta para intentar llamar.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Él expectante, ella cohibida.  
Fue ella la que abrió la boca para hablar primero, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Iba a bajar el brazo y echar a correr por tercera vez cuando él la agarró del brazo y la metió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y juntando sus labios con los suyos en un beso, que si bien no era como los que había leído en los libros, lo disfrutó igualmente.

Acabó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta mientras él pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo aún sin profanar. Haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago bastante placentero.

Con algo de timidez, ella llevó sus manos al pecho de él. Y esa fue la señal que le indicó que podía seguir.

Él levantó su mano y puso el cerrojo, que hizo algo más de ruido de lo normal al llevar tanto tiempo sin usarse. Luego bajó esa misma mano al cardón que tenía a la altura del pecho y lo deshizo, haciendo que su capa cayera al suelo.

Una fría brisa de la noche hizo que ella se estremeciera y se abrazara más a él. Que acabó cogiéndola en volandas y llevándola a la cama, donde acabó por corromperla de la peor manera posible.

El amanecer llegó antes de lo que les hubiera gustado. No obstante, se levantaron y vistieron y él la llevó por un atajo que no muchos conocían hasta su habitación. Se despidieron en la puerta de ella con un beso apasionado y unas pequeñas sonrisas cómplices. Luego él se fue por el mismo sitio por el que habían venido y ella se metió en la cama a la espera de que fueran a despertarla.

A partir de entonces no pudo haber más visitas nocturnas debido a la llegada del rey y su séquito, pero no faltaron los roces de manos y las miradas fugaces en fiestas.

Ahora, cinco años después él está en el frío suelo del Castillo Negro, apuñalado por sus hermanos juramentados y piensa en ella. En su medio hermana, en cómo estará viviendo en la capital o si está en alguna otra parte. Solo espera que esté donde esté. Sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder afrontar la mala racha que está sufriendo la familia Stark.

* * *

Tachán. ¿Qué tal? He intentado dejar a Sansa en plan cursilona enamorada de los caballeros de los libros, aunque no sé si me ha salido muy bien.


End file.
